wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kodo
Kodo, aka Kodo Beast, are massive reptiles with thick leathery skin that ranges in color from sandy brown to black. Most kodo have a large horn that sprouts from their nose, and some are even covered in thick woolly hair. Kodo range across central Kalimdor, but are particularly prevalent in Mulgore, where the rolling grassy plains are particularly suited to their omnivorous nature. The Tauren hold them in high esteem, and breed them as mounts. They are also used extensively as pack animals by both the goblins and the Horde. During the Third War, the orcs received a pack of tamed kodo as a gift from Cairne in return for Thrall's generosity. The orcs used the kodo to carry drummer and giant war-drums, which were played furiously to boost morale during combat. These kodo were also taught the amusing trick of swallowing their enemies whole in the middle of a battle. Wild kodo are normally herbivorous, however, and will not attack unless threatened. The giant, slow-moving kodo beasts of the Barrens are one of the most intriguing species of Kalimdor. Though gentle and ponderous by nature, these mighty beasts become fierce enemies when threatened or attacked. Many kodo hold a special bond with the benevolent tauren race. It is said that some rare kodo are bound to the spirits of the sky and storm. Thus, the tauren have legends about those they call Lightning Lizards, Salamanders (not the Flamewaker creatures), thunder lizards and Storm Walkers. Whether or not these behemoths actually have supernatural powers remains to be seen. If one is discovered, it should be approached with extreme caution. It is said that these thunder lizards are much more hostile than their more common cousins and will attack without provocation. *The kodo is the primary mount for tauren and are sold in Bloodhoof Village. *Most kodo travel in herds of three to five in WoW. When one kodo of the herd is attacked, the others will join it in combat. However, it is notable to mention that if one of the outlying members of the herd is attacked and lured away by a ranged weapon, others will not always join it. *Kodo apparently have poor eyesight. *Most kodo beasts travel in herds of five to fifty. Half of the herd have one young each that additionally adds to the total herd. For every ten adults in a group you will find a gargantuan kodo with the herd. *Most riding kodo travel in herds of four to sixteen. *A legend exists that when a kodo senses the end of its life, it will journey far to a great Kodo Graveyard as a final resting place. Notable Kodo * Arra'chea, who can be found roaming the plains east of Thunder Bluff. * Brontus * Dadanga, a perpetually hungry kodo which rests at Marshal's Refuge with her handler, a female orc named Petra Grossen. For reasons known only to the expedition members, Dadanga has the authority to reward anybody who is kind enough to bring her a meal of fifteen bloodpetal sprouts by nudging a package in their direction. * Lakota'mani, a mighty kodo which roams the Barrens not far from Camp Taurajo. Types of Kodo * Kodo beast * Riding kodo * Barrens Kodo * Lost Barrens Kodo * Wooly Kodo * Ancient Kodo * Dying Kodo * Aged Kodo * Riding Kodo (aka Kodo Mount) thumb|A Kodo Beast and a Riding Kodo. Kodo Mounts Swifter and slightly smaller than their wild cousins, kodo mounts nevertheless demonstrate the same resilience and fearlessness found in their untamed brethren, traits that serve them well when bearing their equally resolute riders.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/kodos.html Epic Kodo Mount The epic kodo is can be bought at Bloodhoof Village. The PvP kodo is the Black War Kodo. Epic Kodo, unlike their slower cousins, have two rhino-like horns on their snout instead of just one. They also bear war drums that hang from the sides of their saddles, as they did when they served the orcs in battle. Category:Transportation Category:Beasts Category:Kodos Category:Creatures Category:Game terms Category:World of Warcraft mount items Category:Animals